The disclosed invention is directed generally to a head-up virtual image display for a vehicle for displaying instrumentation information, and is more particularly directed to a vehicle head-up dynamic instrument display which provides for a virtual image instrument display at or ahead of the windshield of a vehicle.
Vehicle instrumentation information is conventionally displayed on an instrument panel of the vehicle that is below the windshield, which requires that the driver divert his or her eyes from viewing the outside scene to viewing the panel instrumentation, for example, to check vehicle speed or the status of warning lights. Such diversion requires shifting of the field of view as well as refocusing, and can be a cause of inattention to the changing outside scene.
In recognition of the desirability of providing instrumentation read-outs that are within the line of sight of a pilot scanning the outside scene, head-up displays have been utilized in military aircraft to provide instrumentation and other readouts. However, such head-up display systems are complex and expensive, and have capabilities not required in an automobile or similar vehicle.